shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kambora Fogmist
Introduction Kambora Fogmist is a former marine officer and the adopted brother of Wolver D. Kronen he left the marines before Kronen did he had to fight Kronen to leave he left after knowing of the ohara incident and for not accepting that what was done was true justice and is the second crew member to join the Alpharess pirates after the timeskip. Appearance Kambora once wore a marines coat, a blue shirt white pants and blacks shoes and after he left the marines he started wearing a white duster and black pants white shoes and has a skull mask of the left side of the mouth on hes left cheek he has blue hair and turkize eyes Personality Kambora mostly has a sense of humor yet is sometimes cruel he acts like he doesnt care about anything when he actually does, he tries to keep hes "cool" as he calls it yet he sometimes gets into awkward moments such as falling of the stares by accident or slipping and falling on the ground yet he still has a serious personality once in battle. Kamboras favorite game is chess as it si the game he plays once hes bored and has nothing to do he is an expert player and always wins in chess he is also a gambler and he has great luck he is also an expert in poker though that is the only gambeling game he is good at an can win in. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Kambora is a skilled swordsman being able of cutting steel Hand to Hand Combat Once Kambora has to rely on hes hand to hand combat he sends many hits on to a person and breaking there bones Physical Strength Kambora has superhuman strength and once using hes devil fruit he gains immense strength Agility Kambora speed is incredible once human but once using hes devil fruit hes speed becomes super human Endurance Kambora can endurance is superhuman Weapons Kambora uses a sword with a white blade which is nearly unbreakable Devil Fruit For further information: Gosuto Gosuto no Mi model: Hollow Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Kambora gets along well with hes crew mates yet gets into fights with kronen sometimes once arguing about hes drinking problem History Kamboras past is unknown all what is known about him is leaving the marines before kronen after he learned of the ohara incident and saying that what was done there was not true justice thus he left the marines and had to fight kronen to leave he joined the alpharess pirates once knowing hes adopted brother had also become an outlaw Major Battles Kambora vs Kronen (won) Quotes "if ya keep drinking that much your gonna get drunk and regret what you do next dumbass" "i dont care about most things i dont care about living about dying or about my brother" "this is not justice killing parents and children while fleeing isnt a work of justice it isnt a work of a human" Trivia *Kamboras picture is Grimmjow from Bleach who is a half hollow called Arrancar while Kambora had eaten the Ghost Ghost Fruit Model: Hollow and yes i am seriosly going to use that pic and include his skull mask in Kamboras apearance so shut it. *Kamboras theme song is I Dont Care by Apocalyptica. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen